


Love Me Like You Do

by jazz_is_mine



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazz_is_mine/pseuds/jazz_is_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Lindsay break up and Geoff knows the reason why is because of a certain British man that lives under his roof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Break Ups Happen for All the Wrong Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Millie doesn't exist in here. Things get really serious and I don't want a child in the story, because I was not sure how I would get it to work.

Geoff was the first to know.

Michael called him at midnight, asking- nearly begging- him to come over to his apartment. Geoff said he'd be there as soon as he could and after telling Griffon that'd he'd be back and telling Gavin goodnight, he was out the door on his way to the other side of the town to Michael's. When he got out the car and up the stairs holding two cases of he and Michael's favorite beer, he was faced with a puffy eyed Michael with no glasses on and messy curly hair that had hands run through it over and over.

Michael moved aside for Geoff to come in and he did, no questions asked and headed to the kitchen, pulling out two beers and put the others in the fridge. Michael sat on the couch and Geoff sat in the loveseat as Michael put his head in his hands.

"What happened," Geoff asked taking a sip of his beer. 

"Lindsay, she..." He starts, but his throat is clenching up again and his eyes are tearing. 

Geoff looks around the room in confusion, and then realizes- all her stuff is gone. "Where is she?"

Michael clears his throat and takes a sip of his beer before answering. "At Barbara's she uh... she called off the wedding."

Geoff nearly dropped his beer. He moved from where he was sitting to sit next to Michael as a tear escaped his eye. "What do you mean, why?"

"She left me," He said holding out a ring that once sat on Lindsay's left hand. He placed it on the coffee table in front of him and stared at it with such hatred, it was like he was trying to burn it into a molten mess of silver and diamonds. "Because she said she realized something about me."

"What is it," Geoff said rubbing his hand in circles on Michael's back.

"You gotta make sure you don't judge me," Michael said getting up, pacing. "Or tell, please Geoff."

"Alright well, what is it," he repeated, staying seated as Michael stopped. He turned and gave Geoff a serious look before breathing out a sigh.

"I fell in love with someone without even realizing it," Michael finally blurted out. He quickly grabbed his drink and chugged at least half the bottle. 

Geoff stared at Michael and took a drink of some of his beer as well. "Oh, well that's... how did she know?"

"She fucking pointed it out! She straight up pointed it out and I realized it when she said it and she said that I may love her but not like how I love the other person," Michael practically yelled plopping back down on the couch. He picked up his drink and took another sip.

"Who is it," Geoff said after some quiet time. Michael glanced at Geoff as he sipped his beer before mumbling something in his hands. "What?"

"Gavin. Gavin fucking Free," Michael said looking down still mumbling.

Geoff almost laughed. He felt it bubbling up and it sputtered out a bit before Michael looked at Geoff sternly and Geoff realized he wasn't joking, he was being serious. "Wha- you're for real?"

Michael nodded and he looked up as he leaned back, closing his eyes and chugging the rest of his beer. He just wanted to stop- stop everything. On the other hand Geoff's mind was racing. He was definitely not afraid of gay people, even some of Griffon's gay friends were really cool and he liked them. But he worried for Gavin and Michael like his kids- Gavin especially. Gavin was his and to Gavin he was- as Griffon had once called him jokingly even though it was true- his security blanket while in America. They were inseparable, living together, working together, and even... well, that was something even Geoff himself wasn't used to thinking about it, even though it happened all the time.

"Well I mean, what do you want to do?" Geoff got up and got more beers for them. 

"I honestly don't know," Michael said grabbing the beer Geoff was handing him.

\----------------two weeks later------------------

Griffon was home alone when Geoff and Gavin came home from the offices. Tonight they had an episode to play out. Griffon was looking forward to it all day today when she was at the FORT. It had been a while since they all had a done an episode, and her body was humming with lust, need, and stress. she was wound tight like strings on an instrument when Geoff walked into their bedroom followed by a shirtless Gavin. 

She lay on the bed in a lace bra and matching underwear, her hair fluffed out and messy in seductive way. Geoff moved to go to the bathroom and she ordered Gavin to come to her. He walked over and Griffon wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down over her on the bed, him putting out his hands to balance himself over Griffon. She started to kiss him, and he kissed back and opened his mouth for her her when her tongue flicked at his bottom lip. 

Gavin was in heaven. One thing that always surprised him still was being able to do this with the Ramsey's. He never quite understood how it happened but he never wanted it to stop. As he was kissing Geoff's wife, Geoff came out and stood behind Gavin as he was bent over Griffon. He squeezed his ass and slapped it and Gavin groaned against Griffon's neck. She shuddered and brought Gavin's head lower and lower down to her crotch.

Gavin rolled her underwear down and off her legs kissing her inner thighs as he stood bent over her, and Geoff pulled down Gavin's pants and boxers. Gavin went down on Griffon, and she was so wet Gavin teasingly licked her clit. She grunted and Geoff loved the sound she made, making him more hard as he squeezed lube onto his hand rubbed his fingers over Gavin's hole, down and under his balls, and on the underside of his dick which stood straight up from licking and fingering Griffon's clit and her hands tangling in his hair and Geoff teasing him to the extreme. 

"Oh you're so good Gavin," Griffon moaned as Geoff was starting to line up his dick with Gavin's entrance after he rolled on a condom. Gavin paused for a second as Geoff's tip was slowly pushed in. 

"Ugh, you're as tight as ever Gav, fuck," Geoff says as he eases his way in. Gavin continues to flick and tease Griffon as he introduces a finger into her. He moves his finger in and out of her at the tempo that Geoff rocks into him.

Gavin moaned and grunted as Geoff plows into him faster and faster, and he has introduced two fingers into Griffon and licks all around Griffon's now swollen sensitive clit. She is screaming and moaning expletives, her noises and Gavin's noises mixing together in the room are about to set Geoff off the tracks. He reaches down and takes hold of Gavin's dick and starts to jerk it sloppily. 

Gavin moans loudly and as he pumps his fingers faster and sucks and licks harder. He knew they were all about to come in one glorious pent up sexual release. Gavin comes shortly followed by Griffon and Geoff pumps three more times into Gavin before finding his release as well. Gavin lay on the bed next to Griffon who kept petting his hair lovingly and Geoff fell on top of Gavin's body, worn out.

"Geoff you minge, get off of me, it's hot and your sticky," Gavin said pushing rolling Geoff off of him.

"You know you like it," Geoff said rubbing his face on Gavin. Gavin rolled away to the other side of the bed when he heard his phone ring.

"Ugh, do they know what time it is," Gavin said as he got off the bed and went to pick up his discarded jeans. "Hello?"

"Hey, Gav," answered a relaxed sounding Michael.

"Oh," Gavin's whole body relaxed and an easy smile formed on his mouth. Geoff and Griffon crawled under the covers of their bed and cuddled up with each other. "Hey Michael."

"Do you mind if I come and sleep over in you room tonight, I'm kind of having a hard time," Michael said quietly into the phone. By now the whole office knew about Michael and Lindsay's break up but Only Geoff knew why.

"Yeah, alright," Gavin said grabbing his clothes. "Michael's coming," He said as he gathered up his clothes from the floor and walked out the room. He shut the door behind him and hastily walked over to his room naked. 

"Okay, good because I'm already on my way. I'll be there in like two minutes," Michael said. He hung up and Gavin tried his best to get dressed quickly and figure out his sex hair but couldn't so instead he shoved a beanie on his head and sprayed Axe over his body.

He would never admit it, but as great as it was being best friends with Michael, he wished he could be everything to his little boy. He wanted Team Nice Dynamite to be real, a real loving relationship. But Michael was fresh out of a relationship, and he was pretty sure Michael thought that as nice Gavin could be, he was also highly annoying. Gavin would have to change that though. When he heard the doorbell ring Gavin figured that somehow, someway, Gavin was going to tell Michael that he liked him. 

Gavin swung open the door to Michael with a backpack, a pizza, and a dimpled simle. 

Yeah, Gavin was definitely going to have to make his little boy really his.

\------------------------

It was two in the morning and Gavin and Michael were starting to get tired of video games. Gavin was so tired from his episode earlier with Geoff and Griffon- who were sound asleep- that if it wasn't for the curly haired boy sitting next to him keeping him enraptured, he'd be fast asleep. Gavin leaned back on his bed and yawned real big. He was tired, sexed up and bevved up, having drank a glass of vodka Red Bull and three different beers. Michael had the same with maybe two more beers on Gavin, but he wasn't getting sloppy like Gavin was.

"Wanna go to bed, buddy," Michael asked turning off the game and getting to the home screen of Gavin's XBox 360.

"No, let's watch a movie," He slurred, leaning against the wall next to his bed. He patted the area next to him and Michael got up to sit next to him on the bed.

"Alright, which one?" Michael loved it when Gavin was drunk. Normally Gavin's voice was already alluring with his Oxford accent but when he had alcohol in his system, his accent was thicker and the words slurred together in such a delicious fashion it would make him feel all funny inside.

"The uh, the one that I work on with the Phantom. With Iron Man in it," He tried to explain but he couldn't remember the bloody actor's name or much less, the name of the movie he worked on.

"Robert Downey Jr.? In Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows?" Michael chuckled as Gavin nodded with a smile forming on his face. 

Michael went through Netflix and found it there and clicked play as Gavin settled in, leaning on Michael arm heavily. He put his arm around Gavin as the movie started and Gavin snuggled in closer to him, resting his long lanky arms across Michael's lap. I could really get used to this, Michael thought to himself while watching the opening scene- and he really could too.

He could get used to the feel of Gavin pressed against him as they lazed around on Friday nights like this playing video games and watching movies, cuddling each other into dreamland. He imagined countless times these past two weeks when he lay in his bed or took a shower or cooked food, that Gavin was there to pester him and pick silly fights with him. He daydreamed at work when he'd glance at Gavin editing that after work they'd go back to his place and he'd kiss Gavin so hard and so full of passion that just from the kiss Gavin would get hard and beg Michael for more throughout the whole night.

"Mi-cool," Gavin whined and Michael was brought out of his daydreaming. "You aren't even paying attention. we're about to get to the parts that I worked on so hard for."

'I'm sorry Gavvy-Wavvy," he said taking off Gavin's beanie and ruffling his hair and looking at the tellie.

Half way through, Gavin was drifting off as the movie went on, the feeling of Michael's hands running through his hair and the combination of his heartbeat and his steady breathing was calming him. He was truly happy, in this state with Michael like this- although maybe the alcohol was a contributing factor numbing his mind and making things just a bit fuzzy.

Gavin looked up at Michael's face and Michael looked down at him. Gavin could feel it, it was happening. He sat up a bit, and leaned into Michael a bit. Michael's mind was racing, though. Is this really happening, he thought as he too began to lean in. He couldn't believe it He was going kiss Gavin, the person who drove him nuts in the office but also the person who he was so madly in love with it wasn't even funny. Gavin's eyelashes fluttered shut and Michael felt Gavin's nose rub up against his as Michael stuttered out a breath against Gavin's lips.

Michael brought his hand up and pulled Gavin's lips to his in desperation to finally get it over with. He melted. It was everything he thought it would be and more. Gavin's lips were soft and they weren't chapped like they looked. Gavin was tired though and the kiss was getting sloppy as tongues tried to fight for control. Michael pulled away leaving Gavin panting.

"No, why'd you stop," he murmured advancing on Michael. Michael scooted back and Gavin stopped.

"You are tired. And drunk. I think we should sleep," Michael said laying Gavin down next to him and pulling him close. 

Gavin cuddled into Michael, not denying he was tired. He knew it, it was something he'd been fighting since Michael and him sat down on his bed and started playing COD earlier. It was a fight he was losing. He wrapped his arms around Michael's torso and rested his head just under Michael's chin. Michael wrapped him arms around Gavin holding him close and Gavin continued to be an octopus and threw his legs over Michael's. 

The rest of the movie played but by the end of it, both Michael and Gavin were asleep wrapped up in each other's company and dreaming of a perfect world where they were together, Michael wishing that when he awoke, that the British boy would still be clung to him and that perhaps they could make something more of their relationship.

But for now, this was his perfect. It was both of their's perfect world.


	2. Kiss Me Like You Wanna Be Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Gavin try to figure out what is going on with them as a couple and Gavin explains his relationship with Geoff and Griffon to Lindsay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I'd let you know, this is my first Mavin and Rooster teeth fan fic. I usually write One Direction fanfics on Wattpad. This is also my first story up on here. :) Oh and the chapter is named after Ed Sheeran's Kiss Me.

In the morning, Michael was warm. Too warm. He tried to get up but he was dragged down by another person's body weight. At first he thought it was Lindsay, that she had crept into his bed while he slept and she'd come back. Then he remembered they'd be broken up for a little over two weeks and now he made secret smiles at Gavin and daydreamed about Gavin freely, and it practically felt like all his time was now consumed by the Brit. Sure it still hurt when he saw Lindsay around the office- he did really love her- but he always saw her push him towards Gavin,or when in a group lunch outing she pushed Gavin next to Michael when they would sit.

Opening his eyes he remembered feeling the stabbing pain of loneliness as he sat alone in his apartment and decided finally after lots of thought, he'd sleep over at the Ramsey/Free residence. Gavin answered and happily obliged to have him over and after drinking too many drinks and playing games and attempting to watch a movie, he and Gavin kissed. Startled by last nights memories, he shot straight up, nearly causing Gavin to fall out of the bed.

Gavin squawks but manages to stay on the bed. "What are you going on about?"

"Last night we... did we kiss," Michael said in a raspy morning voice.

Gavin hungover took a bit time to answer, but when he realised and remembered last night events as well, his eyes bugged out and he slowly brought his hands to his mouth. "We fell asleep cuddled together."

"Uh," Michael started but he didn't finish. He stared at Gavin wide eyed, not sure what to say next- whether there really was anything to say.

"I'm sorry," Gavin said looking straight into Michael's eyes. Michael momentarily got lost in how murky green they were in the morning after just waking up.

There was a slight pause interest room where Michael got a little lost in the green-hazel wonderfulness of Gavin's eyes in partial sunlight. In the way Gavin's hair looked more ike a dirty blonde than the light light brown it usually looked like.

"It's nothing I mean, we were drunk right? We already do stupid shit when we're drunk together, I guess it was only about time that we were going to kiss, right," Michael said jokingly, but the thing is he wished Gavin would prove him wrong. He wished Gavin would say that the kiss really did mean something and that he was in love with Michael, and that perhaps they could live a life where Gavin was with him for nearly every waking moment of his life.

But instead, Gavin smiled that smile that Michael loved, and stood up and helped pick Michael up off of his bed. Gavin- although always did dumb stuff sometimes- wasn't stupid. When he said he was sorry- which half truth half lie- could the hope in Michael's eyes as he accepted Gavin's apology. His explanation was a lie and Gavin wished he could have scolded Michael for lying so terribly. As they walked to the kitchen, Gavin continued to smile and thought to himself that tonight he would tell Michael he was in love with him.

Michael sat at the kitchen table and Gavin moved to the fridge. "Do you want some breakfast? I could make some French toast if you'd like."

"Oh, yeah okay," Michael said with little enthusiasm. He didn't understand why it hurt him so much why the kiss wasn't real. It sure felt real- at least through his drunken haze it felt real. The content feeling when falling asleep felt amazing- it was nothing more or nothing less of what he'd expected, just enough to want more of Gavin's whole being near him.

Geoff walking into the kitchen and saw a sulking Michael and a Gavin with a small mischievous smile on his face as he worked with the bread and egg mixture next to him. He went to turn on the coffee maker and sat down at the table with Michael. "Did Gavin not put out last night or something," Geoff said to Michael whos face flushed pink at the comment. "Sorry, we may have worn him out before you got here."

Gavin looked at Geoff and Michael, hoping that he would not jump to conclusions. Michael flushed a bit more but did not put in any comment to what Geoff had said.

"We just played some games and watched a movie and got drunk. Gavin got really wasted and started to fall asleep during the movie," Michael said quietly to Geoff. The coffeemaker beeper and Geoff got up and got three mugs and filled them with coffee.

"Do you want some Gavin?" He turned away from the toast in the pan and shook his head. Geoff shrugged and Gavin continued to add toast to the stack next to him. "So, what are you two going to do today?"

"I think we should go on a day trip," Gavin said just as Michael was opening his mouth.

"Uh, okay, where to," Michael said as a plate of French toast was set down in front of him. Geoff received his plate as well and Gavin sat with his plate, a cup of tea and the maple syrup in his hand.

"I was thinking we went to the Austin Zoo," Gavin said pouring the syrup on his food and then handing it to Michael.

"Austin Zoo... Alright, that sounds doable. I don't think I've ever been anyways."

Gavin smiled. He started to eat his food and then he glanced up Geoff who was cutting up all his pieces first. "What are you going to do today, Goeff?"

"Stop calling me Goeff. And I think Gus is gonna come over in the afternoon and help me barbecue for the kickback tonight," Geoff said finally pouring his syrup and taking a bite.

"Sounds top. Who is showing up tonight?" Gavin had known for a few days that Geoff was having a little party, but besides Gus and Barbra, he did not know who else was coming.

"A few more people from the office, and a few of Griffon's friends from the FORT are coming as well."

"Okay, well we'll be back around 6 or something," Gavin said after a few seconds, taking the last bite of his breakfast and standing up. Michael stood with him and Gavin picked up their plates and put them in the sink.

"Have fun. Oh and Gavin," Geoff called as they were walking away.

Gavin pulled back and told Michael to go and take a shower first. "Yeah Geoff?"

"You like him, don't you,"Geoff said in a low voice taking a sip of his coffee and sitting back. There was a quiet pause before he continued. "I can see it- hell you fucking live with me and are occasionally our sub."

"What of it," Gavin said defensively. He never talked about it much with Anyone, he was used to just talking to Griffon about the whole Dom/sub relationship that they had developed, but he got defensive with other people talking to him about his sexual relationship with the Ramsey's- and those other people were Dan, Geoff, and occasionally Barbra who he just recently told.

"If you want something serious with him, I suggest you tell him what goes on in this house. That's all I'm saying," Geoff said walking past him with his empty plate in hand and coffee unfinished in the other. "The only reason I'm telling you to tell him before anything legit happens between you two, is so you both won't get your feelings hurt. I don't wanna have to watch two mopey irritable co-workers that sit next to each other."

With that Gavin was left to his thoughts as he walked back to his room. Michael was just getting out of the shower, a towel slung low wrapped around his hips. Gavin almost became hard at the site the way Michael's hair dripped drops onto his shoulders and the water would collect and slide down his bare skin. Gavin sat down on his bed as Michael fished around in his bag.

"Maybe you should take a shower while I get dressed and look for directions." Michael eyed him from the other end of the bed.

Gavin nodded and grabbed another towel and some clothes from his closet before hastily going into the bathroom and stealing a last quick glance at Michael, who was dropping his towel. Gavin shut the door feeling his erection getting harder the more he took notice of Michael fresh out the shower.   As Gavin undressed he thought more and more of Michael undressed and hovering over him. Gavin was all hot and bothered, and was thankful he was able to relieve himself in a shower.

Michael was having fun on his own in Gavin's room. He found the directions easy and was just scrolling through some of Gavin's photos on his computer. There were pictures from long ago when Gavin was really young- about 15 or 16- and then more recent photos like him and Barb at a free concert in Dallas. Michael remembered Gavin and Barbara begging him to go with them and get some fun into him, but he refused still not ready to take his broken heart put on the stroll. In more pictures there were a few pictures that Michael himself were in. There are some with him, Gavin and Ray at Disneyland, and the whole Rooster Teeth office in front of Sleeping Beauty's Castle. The only people who did not go to the Disneyland trip was a few guys in animation, Kerry who had a niece's birthday to attend and Lindsay who went to a wedding with family that Michael had yet to met.

Michael heard the door open and Gavin stepped out, his hair dripping little drops on his shirt. "Ready to go?"

 

"Mi-cool look at the wolves," Gavin exclaimed going towards the fence.

"I see the wolves, they look very cool, Gavvy Wavvy," Michael said coming up from behind Gavin.

The wolves stalked the cage, pausing to take note of the cage cleaner. Two wolves walked up to the lady, and she pet them and they ran their bodies against her legs, wagging their tails.

"D'you think having a wolf as a pet would be cool," Gavin asked aloud.

"Yeah, if they don't eat your fucking face off," Michael chuckled. He placed one hand Gavin's back and the other on his shoulder, guiding him away. "Come on, let go to the nocturnal room."

Gavin let Michael guide him away, towards the indoor exhibit. Gavin thought this would be the perfect spot to see how to make Michael unravel. There were not many people at the zoo today and no one was in the nocturnal room. Michael gazed at an owl that was closest to him, holding onto Gavin's wrist so as not lose him.

"Ooo, Michael look," Gavin said yanking his grasp out of Michael's lose hold around it. He took a few steps away. The one thing that Gavin was good at was seeing in the dark.

"Shit- Gavin," Michael softly called taking a tentative step to the side. "Gavin, this isn't fucking funny."

"Aw is my little boy scared of the dark," Gavin said on the other side of the room. "'S not that dark there are red and blue lamps lighting up the animals."

"Gavin, I'm serious, if I lose you, Geoff'll push my shit in," Michael said taking a a step closer to a few little rodents.

Gavin moved quietly to where he was near Michael who was hardly moving but was panicking to the max. Gavin gently reached toward Michael's waist and snakes him arm around pulling him close to his body and taking steps forward, pushing Michael against one of the exhibits. Both of their faces were obscured by the red light , Gavin's mouth twisted into a small gentle smile as he leaned into Michael.

"Gav, what are you-"

"Shhh," Gavin said softly and Michael obeyed as Gavin's lips were less than a finger space away.

Gavin gently pressed his lips to Michael's and Michael melted. A few soft tender kisses were exchanged before Michael let Gavin's tongue roam around in his mouth. Soon Michael was overwhelmed with the presence of Gavin. He seemed to be everywhere; hands would be in Michael's hair, then they would become like claws and rake sown his back making him groan with pleasure, and then Gavin would press his hips into Michael's and lightly grind into them and that would make Michael groan, egging Gavin on even more. Gavin moved off of Michael's mouth and kissed the side of his jaw and went down to Michael's neck and softy sucked and licked at the skin just below his ear. Michael was panting holding Gavin close trying to speak words but nothing could form on his lips.

Michael heard the door handle turn and started to freeze. "Gavin someone's coming," he said softly.

Just as suddenly as Gavin was on Michael, he was gone- as if ripped away- by the time the door flung open and a family of five walked in. Michael saw a smile glimpse of Gavin running his hands in his hair to smooth it out and his green eyes dulled with lust.

The door shut and Gavin reached for Michael's hand and they walked towards the exit and out into the sunlight. Gavin did not let go of Michael's hand and in fact interlaced their fingers. Not the Michael minded- he liked the feel of Gavin's soft hands in his. Gavin looked at the mark that he had left and smirked. When they stopped to look at some bears Gavin leaned back to the spot, licked it and then blew on it. Michael hissed and took a step away.

"You're a bitch," Michael said smiling pulling up the collar on his jacket.

"Technically, you are since your the one with mark," Gavin said rubbing circles into the back of Michael's hand.

"Thanks Gavin, I'll be sure to reverse the that tonight." Gavin looked at Michael who winked at him as they left the bears behind and started to walk off to look at the birds.

The day seemed to be perfect, Gavin and Michael never let go of each others hand even when they stopped to get Robeks and Mcdonalds on the way home. They laughed and sang badly to songs that came on the radio. Once parked outside of Geoff's house Gavin's excitement died. The words Geoff spoke to Gavin earlier that day ringing through his head.

"Ready," Michael asked squeezing Gavin hand.

"Yeah, alright," he said opening the car door and sliding out.

"Alright," Michael murmured to himself sighing as he pushed himself out of the car.

They walked up to the house no longer holding hands. Michael pushed open the door to the backyard and was greeted with hey's and and hugs and smiles and beer. Michael moved towards Ray and Jack and Gavin went to Geoff and Griffon who were standing by the grill.

"Hey sweetie," Griffon said hugging him and smiling warmly. "How was the zoo?"

"It was really top, actually," Gavin said an easy smile forming on his lips.

"That's good," Griffon said plating some steaks and sausages that Geoff was done cooking with. She walked away and Gavin scooted closer to Geoff.

"Did you talk to him," Geoff said, not looking up from the seasoning he was working into some chicken wings.

"No, how do I bloody find time to say I my boss and his wife fuck me in our spare time because they're my Dom's and I'm their sub?"

"Do we need to leash you to the keg again," Geoff sighed nudging the leash and collar that was partially hidden by lots of uncooked food.

Gavin flushed and was slightly turn on by Geoff's suggestion. It was one thing to use the leash around the house- it was one of Gavin's favorite besides light bondage and the occasional role play nights- but to use it out in public, they'd only done it twice. Once was when they towed him around the house and had people tell him what to do before getting tied to the bevs and the second time was when Griffon took Gavin to a BDSM club and that was the first time Gavin's eyes were truly introduced to the Dom/sub world. Still Gavin knew that when Geoff and Griffon had to use the leash in front of his co-workers it was meant as a form of embarrassment.

"No, Geoff," Gavin said stealing a cooked sausage off the grill.

"Look, you don't have to tell him today, but I suggest you tell him before you sleep together," Geoff said putting new seasoned meats on the grill and patting Gavin on the back. "You wanna get me a beer?"

"Yeah, sure," Gavin shrugged walking towards the bevs.

"Hey Gavin," Burnie called as Gsvin was fulling up one Solo cup with beer.

Burnie walked over to Gavin and set his empty beer cup next to another empty one that Gavin was going to fill. "How was the zoo?"

"It was alright. Saw some wolves, bears, foxes, reptiles," Gavin answered filling the second drink. A secret smile formed on his face as he continued, "the nocturnal room was really cool."

"Cool, I was thinking about taking my boys over there but I never really knew anyone that I trusted enough that went over there to ask how it is," Burnie admitted smiling sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, the boys'll have loads of fun," Gavin said filling up Burnie's cup as well and handing it to him.

"Thanks," Burnie said taking his drink and walking away.

Gavin took the two beers and walked back over to Geoff, glancing at Michael as he walked. Geoff was right, Gavin would have to tell Michael about what goes on behind closed doors in this house. It scared him though; what if Michael didn't want him anymore or thought that it was weird. What if Michael asked him to stop? Gavin knew in his heart that he loved Michael and he would do anything for him, but quit the Dom/sub life? Maybe he could bring Michael in and show him the ropes of that lifestyle.

Gavin handed Geoff his cup and then walked over to were all the food was and where Griffon was talking with some friends. He talked to them with Griffon hanging onto his arm the whole time. As the night ended people took wrapped up plates of food and thanked Geoff, Griffon and Gavin for the food, the booze, and the great time. The only people left were Lindsay, Barbara, Ray and Michael. Ray, Geoff and Michael were crowded around in the den playing Fallout 3, Griffon and Barbara were in the backyard and Lindsay was in the kitchen washing dishes and Gavin sitting at the kitchen table listening to Lindsay talk.

"Don't you miss him,"Gavin asked drinking water and eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. They were talking about Michael and Lindsay's old relationship.

"I mean, yeah but it's like, if I know he'll still be my friend and be happier in life, then I know that there is someone out there that'll be ten times better," she said drying off her hands and sitting at the table across from Gavin.

"I guess. D'you really think there's a perfect person out there for everyone," Gavin wonder aloud resting his head on the table.

"Well yeah. I even think Michael found that person and I was holding him back from something that could be amazing for him," Lindsay smiled to herself fondly. "That's why I broke up with him and called off the wedding. I could see his aura with that person was much more bright than when he was with me."

"Who is it," Gavin asked after a pause in the conversation. "Who do you think is the one for him?"

Lindsay looked up at Gavin smiled sheepishly and looked back down at her hands folded on the table. "I don't think, I know... that it's you."

"Wait," Gavin said leaning forward, "You broke up with Michael because you think he's in love with me?"

"Oh Gavin come on, I know you love him too, you always have! I noticed it when I started interning for the company." Gavin blushed and Lindsay giggled to herself. "I personally think the company is fucking blind for not noticing- the only other person who's noticed is Ray."

"And Geoff," Gavin added.

"Geoff lives with you, he'd have to be a fucking idiot not to see it," Lindsay argued and Gavin nodded in agreement. "Look I think you two should totally go for each other."

"Eh, 's harder than you'd think," Gavin said biting into his sandwich.

"Try me."

Gavin looked at her and her gazed was leveled. He sighed and drank some of his water. "You ever heard of Dominates and submissives? Of BDSM?"

"Yeah, I play sometimes," Lindsay said smiling a secret smile. "There's this club on the other side of town, Barbara showed it to me a while ago."

"Griffon put me on a leash and took me there," Gavin quietly exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's really- OH, I see your problem," Lindsay nearly yelled. Gavin shushed her and she covered her mouth. "You play with Geoff and Griffon?"

"Yeah, and I don't know what to say to Michael. I don't even know if he's into that world," gain said deflated.

"Well, I made him into a Dom, I can tell you that," Lindsay said matter-of-factly. "Just tell him, and I think he'll understand."

"Tell who what," Michael said walking in.

"Uh, something. I'll talk to you later Gav, I'm gonna go help Barb and Griffon," Lindsay said getting up and rubbing Gavin's shoulder.

Michael watched her walk out and sighed turning to Gavin. "What were you two talking about?"

"Just..." Gavin sighed, "why didn't you tell me the reason you two broke up was because of me?"

"Do you know how hard it is to be like, 'oh yeah Gav, we broke up because I'm so Goddamn desperately in fucking love you, and I still don't know what to do about it,'" Michael huffed out turning to grab a few chips and walking out back to the den where Geoff and Ray were waiting. Gavin was close to tears and he slowly walked to his room and shut the door before anyone could see the tears spill over.

What a shitty way to end a great bloody day, Gavin thought as he curled himself into a ball and pulled out his phone to message Dan on how this day was.

Michael plopped down on the couch next to Ray, throwing the bag of chips down and picked up the controller. He knew that Ray and Geoff had heard what he'd said but he honestly did not want to talk about it.

"Okay," Geoff said after some silence and started the game.

"Hashtag Mavin for life," Ray fake coughed out.

"Oh shut the fuck up Ray, for Christ sake," Michael growled.

"Ooo, touchy after his first fight with his boyfriend," Ray continued a smile on his face.

"Alright, fuck this," Michael yelled at the tv after getting killed five times in a row. He got up, threw the controller down and walked out to cool off in Gavin's room. The door was closed and Michael could hear noises in the room and he stopped pressing his ear to the door.

It was Gavin and he was crying. He was crying so hard Michael thought that his lungs might just be coughed up because he was gasping and coughing so hard. Michael stormed into the room and saw Gavin knelt over on the floor crying and gasping to breathe in the air. Michael took his glasses off, scooped Gavin up and off the floor, shut the door with his butt and sat them both on the bed were Michael folded Gavin on his lap and wrapped his arms around Gavin and just held him. Gavin buried his head and cried into Michael's chest. Michael ran his fingers through Gavin's hair and down his back, he hummed a classical song Jupiter, slowly and softly, lips just barely, gently resting against Gavin's ear.

The whole thing was so soothing and romantic that Gavin's tears slowed, his gasps stopped and all was left was the occasional hiccups and a few tears that seemed to just run.

"I know I may not be the best person," Michael started after some quiet, "I know I have a short temper and I yell and I pick on you a lot, okay? I know. But I also know that I love you.

"I love you with such an infinitesimal depth it is unbelievable. I know that since last night when we fell asleep with you cuddled into me-drunk and all- that I wanted to spend every night in a bed with you and every morning waking up with the sun shining on your hair lighting up the blonde in your hair giving you a halo, making you look like some fucking Goddamn angel. I know that as annoying as some of your words may seem, I will always be enraptured by your damn voice and I'll always want to do what you tell me because your accent turns me on like flicking a fucking light switch."

Gavin was quiet and he lifted his head when Michael finished his little speech. "I love you too," he simply said before softly pressing his lips to Michael's.

"YES! HASTAG MAVIN FOR LIFE BITCHES," Ray exclaimed from the other side of the door breaking them apart.

"Ray shut the fuck up," Barbara and Lindsay said in unison.

Ray opened the door and looked at them. "I've been waiting for this my whole life since working at the office! AW YEAH!"

Geoff walked in hauled ray over his shoulder and saluted Michael and Gavin as he shut the door.

"Man is my American family weird," Gavin chuckled before kissing Michael again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this took a lot of time. I hope it's enough I wrote this on my iPod. Comment and kudos please!


	3. All I Want Is the Taste That Your Lips Allow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin finally opens up to Michael abOut the whole Dom/dub business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is named after Ed Sherean's single, Give Me Love. I love that ginger hair kid. I'm sorry I took a long time to write this, but I never figured out how I wanted this to sound until about Satuday. Enjoy.

It was three weeks of bliss. Three weeks that Gavin and Michael were happy with what they had and what they had was each other. For being Gavin's first boyfriend, Michael was the best- he even beat out being in a relationship with Gavin's ex, Elena, a girl who he was still very good friends with even after the break-up. The thing with Michael was that Gavin felt like he could breathe properly with him. Life felt easy like he was on high and he hadn't felt like that since he first moved into the Ramsey's house, or when he was shooting the slow motion bit for Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows. That feeling though, only lasted for a short while, a few days maybe two weeks at best. But this feeling- it was a hundred times better and felt new every time they looked at each other, they held hands, made each other laugh. It was exhilarating and fearful at the same time. 

It scared Gavin half to death when he couldn't mentally feel Michael anywhere near him. When Gavin woke in the morning and Michael hadn't slept over or Gavin wasn't waking up in Michael's bed, he would panic in the mornings a bit all the way until he saw Michael walk into the office in the morning. He'd worry at his lips until they both bled if Michael was even remotely mad at him. For Michael it wasn't much better. Michael thought he would lose his mind and then some when Gavin was at home sick one day and was too tired in the morning to tell Michael. After work Michael followed Geoff home to take care of his sick boyfriend. Yet no matter how bad it got, they were desperately in love with each other. It wasn't until Gavin was helping Griffon one Saturday morning was Gavin really considering if he could handle everything.

Griffon woke him up early in the morning to help with a few projects that a local school asked for. That lead to Gavin being in an old pullover with the sleeves cut off because Dan ripped a giant hole in one and they ended up just cutting off the sleeves all together and basketball shorts and old faded red Converse that had a hole in the side, with a plate of fruit, some cheddar cheese cubes, and toast sitting at the small rickety paint splattered table in Griffon's workshop shed behind the house. He wasn't quite sure how Griffon even got him out of bed but he was out none the less, watching the sun rise as Griffon watched with him, drinking coffee and oatmeal with lots of brown sugar. He didn't mind though, he loved Griffon and loved helping her with her projects. The way her hands would work with tools and paint turning wood from nothing into something beautiful fascinated him. How she could use a chainsaw to cut through raw materials and make it into the image that she saw in her head.

"Gav," Griffon asked stealing a grape from his plate.

"Yeah?"

"Have you slept with Michael yet?" To anyone else this would seem like an impersonal question to ask, even rude, but to the Ramsey's and Gavin, it was the norm. There were no personal questions when you lived with someone for over four years.

"No. Not yet, at least. I think I should tell him about what goes on here at the house but I'm scared to, so I just refuse to sleep with him until then," Gavin said looking out of shed to the multi-coloured sky. He loved sunrises better than sunsets, they felt personal and brilliant at the same time, like a shy girl singing out loud for the first time and she gets a standing ovation. 

"Gav, I know that what we do as a 'family' is hard to explain and talk about, but no matter if we stop or continue what we do, we still love you and we care for you."

Gavin was the submissive in this relationship, and he knew that. But one thing that Griffon loved more than anything, was dominance and the rare times Gavin summed up the courage to do it, it over came him. He looked Griffon in the eyes as he stood up and towered over her and gently took her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. Griffon kissed back and stood as well, melting into the kiss. Gavin picked her up and she wrap her legs around his torso. He carried her to the big work table that was clear of projects for once. He laid her out scraping his nails along her thighs as she went and she looked at him dead in the eyes.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He looked at her at the body he's bit and sucked, the thighs he's caress, lips he's bruise. And for once he didn't want it, in fact it scared him that he had even got to this point after just talking about Michael, but he wasn't thinking, he was doing. He was doing things that he wanted to do to Michael. 

"Beatles," he gasped, backing away, "The Beatles, The Beatles."

He was shaking. Griffon immediately got up and sat him down in a chair rubbing his back as he just stared at the floor. The Beatles was his full stop safe word. He used it only in the house when things got so intense he couldn't handle it. Out of the years that he's lived with the Ramsey's he'd only used it twice before that. He used his slow down word several times- Queen was his slow down safe word sticking to the bands thing he had going- but never had he felt a realisation hit him this hard before.

"Do you want Michael," Griffon said after some quiet time had passed by. "I can call him and we can all talk about it."

Gavin wanted to talk about it with Michael. He had a right to know after all, but Gavin should be the one to tell him. The only one to tell him. 

"I'll tell him today."

 

The day came and went. Griffon and Gavin worked together in the shop for most of the morning and Gavin smelled like sawdust and paint when he decided to take a shower for his date with Michael that night. He was going to tell him tonight no matter what the cost.

At six Michael came and knocked on the doorbell. Griffon answered and let Michael in while Gavin still tried to cloak the sawdust and paint smell. It was no use. It would be gone by tomorrow, hopefully no one else would notice his scent. He decides he is ready with a blue shirt he borrowed from Ray once, some khaki shorts, and fading black converse and walks out to Michael and Griffon.

They both looked up from whatever they were talking about and Michael beamed. He was always happy to see Gavin, even if Gavin left him mad the day before, he'd always smile when Gavin walked into the room, and today was no difference. In all honesty, Michael truly loved Gavin. There wasn't without a doubt in his mind that there was anyone else meant for him, so when Gavin stood in front of him and smiled that damn smile and spoke the words "Ready to go?" with his sexyass accent, Michael nearly fucking lost it.

"Uh," Michael said clearing his throat while getting up. "Yeah, I'm waiting on you, silly." 

"Have fun you two," Griffon said as they headed to the door before she tacked on, "and don't forget what we talked about Gavin!"

Gavin shut the door with a slight blush and turned lacing his fingers with Michael's to the short where the car was parked in the street. They released hands when Michael opened the passenger side door for Gavin. Gavin kissed Michael's temple as he slid down into the car. Michael closed it and walked over to his side of the car and got in.

"Where do you want to eat? The concert doesn't start until 8," Michael said starting the car and pulling away from the house.

"Can we eat at Stubb's Bar-B-Q?" 

"Yeah, sure," Michael said smiling and taking Gavin's hand.

 

The concert was awesome and the food was great as always. Michael bought Gavin a band T-shirt- despite them being forty bucks- and Gavin surprised Michael with a Cubone plushie that they saw in a comic book store. Now they were at Michael's house watching Scott Pilgrim vs. the World, curled up on the couch. Gavin looked up at Michael who was nearly quoting the movie word for word.

"Scott Pilgrim!"

"Ah! What did you do with my sister," Scott said with Michael mouthing the along.

"Michael," Gavin said smiling, and poking his dimple.

"Yes," he answered glancing down.

"I love you," Gavin said caressing Michael's face.

Michael looked down smiled. "I love you more," He answered before bending down to kiss Gavin. 

They started making out and the movie kept going on before Gavin wrapped his legs around Michael's torso and Michael stood up and walked them into the bedroom. He turned on the light and threw Gavin on the bed before immediately climbing on top of him. He ravaged Gavin's mouth and his hair having Gavin reach his hips up to come in contact with Michael's hardening erection. Michael moaned and reached his hand down and under Gavin's shirt lifting it up and off of Gavin's body. 

Gavin's chest was hairy but this was a fact already known to Michael. As many times ad they went swimming, it be astonishing if Michael was just way to drunk to never notice.

"Who-" Michael pulls at Gavin's lower lips and Gavin groans. "Would ever-" Michael let's go of Gavin's lip and scratches his nails over Gavin's chest as he talks and Gavin whimpers. "Fucking guess-" Michael sucks at Gavin's skin. "That a fucking twink like you-" Michael rubbed his hand on Gavin's erection over his shorts. "Would have more hair-" he bites and licks over Gavin's nipples and Gavin bucks his hips more into Michael's hips. "Than fucking Wolverine himself."

Michael takes his shirt off as well and leans back over Gavin, dog tags trailing along Gavin's skin. There were two in total. One from Geoff when he was in the army and the newest one, from Gavin that read "I'll take you in my arms and keep you sheltered." on one side and on the other it said "Team Nice Dynamite forever." Gavin had a matching one next to a Geoff one and one Gavin got from Dan in the mail two days ago. "I'm proud of B," He said when he received it and was adding it to his collection. "I'd never tell him that, but I am proud, he is my best friend."

"Mi-cool," Gavin whimpered Michael continued to pin him to the bed with just his body. "Michael, I have to tell you something."

"Hmm," Michael hummed on Gavin's neck. "What is it?"

"We," Gavin's head was swimming. His erection was rock hard and with Michael being all on him, he couldn't properly think of anything else other than that he wanted Michael inside of him. "S-s-stop. Stop."

Michael did but he didn't really move off of Gavin. "If you're worried, about this being your first time or whatever, don't," Michael pressed his lips lightly to Gavin's. "It's mine too."

"No, no that's not it," Gavin said pushing up and forcing them both to be in a sitting position. "No, what it is is that, this is not my first time."

"Oh," Michael said and for once Gavin thought he saw the young Michael he first met when he first started to work at Rooster Teeth. "Well, uh..."

"My first time was with Geoff," Gavin said and Michael looked up at Gavin. "Griffon and Geoff put me on a leash and tied me up and Geoff fucked me senseless."

Michael didn't say much, but he don't move off of Gavin either. He just ran his fingers over Gavin's forearm and up to his shoulder and back down again. "Did you- you know- like it?"

"It was pretty top actually," Gavin answered sheepishly.

"Do you still," Michael glanced a look into Gavin's eyes, "ya know- with them?"

"The last time I did was the just before the first time we kissed," Gavin said looking down at the blue comforter underneath them.

"Like before I came over," Michael asked, he hand no longer caressing Gavin. 

"Like right when you called I was getting dressed and leaving Griffon and Geoff's room," Gavin sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier," Michael said tilting Gavin's head up by his chin. 

"I wasn't quite sure how 'I'm a submissive to my boss and his wife in my spare time,' would come out," Gavin said resting his face.

"Do you bottom," Michael asked softly.

"Most of time, yes. The only time I get it in is if I do with Griffon."

Michael stares at Gavin who was still refusing to look up at Michael. He caresses Gavin's face before Gently kissing him on the lips. Gavin kissed him back as he was being pushed down back into the bed. Michael rolled them over, making him on the bed, and Gavin now hovering over him.

"Then you can get it in and be my first," Michael said with such certainty, Gavin thought for a second that he might be nervous. 

But that was the last thing Gavin was, because in fact, Gavin had wanted this for a long, long time. He descended down and softly pressed his lips to Michael. He moved his head, his lips never losing contact with Michael's pale skin. The scruff of beard on his face both tickled and aroused Michael in a way that he could not comprehend. Gavin nibbled at Michael's earlobe, and Michael never felt so at someone else's mercy before. 

"I'll be as gentle as possible, I promise," Gavin said before going back to give Michael a quick stern look. Michael had never loved green eyes as much as he did right then and there. He nodded and wrapped his arms around Gavin's neck and pulled him down to press his lips against Gavin's.

He'd never felt so hopeless, so vulnerable, so open to anyone before. He was glad- ecstatic even- that it was Gavin fucking Free to be there to take his virginity and hold it safe somewhere in his heart. He was euphoric that it was Gavin who was here making him feel this way, showing him that he could feel this way. Michael had never found it more liberating to say "oh, fuck," "holy shit," and "yes, right there," ever. He'd never get over the feeling of Gavin's gentleness when they started and and how that gentleness turned into something he took his time with, to rub Michael the right way, to say the right things, to have Michael moaning all night. 

Michael "Rage Quit" "Mogar" Jones unconditionally loved Gavin "Creeper" David Free, and he never wanted to lose the feeling of having Gavin with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little personal to me because, I put what I felt when I lost mine in here. And the quote "I'll hold you in my arms and keep you sheltered," is from Ed Sheeran's song, U.N.I.


End file.
